


Bad Day

by Selana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9640.html?thread=46151592#t46151592">this prompt</a> at the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme, Sherlock is having a hell of a day and a small child somehow makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Why today of all days couldn't he seem to find a taxi? He'd never had a problem before getting one, no matter what everyone else said about the impossible task of getting a taxi in London. But today, when he had stormed out of the flat after a fight with John about another one of his experiments and ended up in the mother of all downpours, not a single taxi was in sight.

Really, why did John object to body parts in the kitchen and chemicals on their table? It wasn't as if they really prepared any meals there except breakfast and some tea - and he made sure that the toaster and kettle would only be used for non-toxic experiments. And only when John wasn't around to notice.

And what exactly was so bad about the tiny little explosion this morning? It hadn't even really damaged the table and barely singed Sherlock's hair. He just didn’t get why John had started to yell at him, had thrown his almost finished experiment away. Didn’t he know that Sherlock had almost solved the case, if only he’d had time to examine the results before they ended up in the garbage?

And as if the fight with John that had him storm out of the house without his coat on a grey day in October wasn’t bad enough, it now had started to rain. He was drenched and freezing and not a single bloody taxi was to be found anywhere.

Sherlock looked around again, in a last attempt to get a taxi, he really didn’t want to walk for another 30 minutes in this weather to get home. He felt watched, turned his head and then he saw her - a little girl, perhaps 6, in a bright red raincoat and wellies that looked like ladybirds. She was standing at the bus stop with her mother, had been happily splashing in the puddles just a minute before. But now she was looking at him, she seemed almost concerned. Sherlock was puzzled, why should this girl be concerned about him, a grown up man she didn’t even know?

“Don’t you like the rain?” her voice broke through his thoughts. “I love rain, then I can wear these, look.” With a happy smile she pointed at her feet. “You should get a pair of them as well, then you would like the rain too, don’t you think?”

Sherlock smiled back at her, despite himself. “I don’t think they make them in my size. But you are right, if I would wear proper rain clothes, I would like it far better.”

The girl’s mother had just noticed that her daughter was talking to a stranger and had turned to him, glaring, daring him to say the wrong thing. “Laura, stop bothering this man.” She tugged the girl closer to her side.

“But he’s unhappy because he’s all wet.” The girl, Laura, slipped out of her mother’s hold and stepped closer to Sherlock. “Here, my last bit of chocolate, chocolate always makes me smile.” She offered something wrapped in purple and white foil to him.

“Thank you, Laura, but keep your chocolate. I’ll just go home and have a nice cup of tea, then I’ll feel better. But see, you made me smile anyway, and I don’t even have nice rain boots or chocolate.” With that he turned away, still feeling wet and cold, but somehow less miserable.

He raised his hand and this time a taxi drew up to the curb.


End file.
